


The Inquisition Needs Dance Lessons

by caitirin



Series: The Chronicles of Teithranen Lavellan: Plant-Obsessed Soft-Hearted Inquisitor [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Dancing, Dorian is one smooth boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Josephine's poor shoes, Leliana dissaproves of ruining shoes, M/M, Short & Sweet, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Varric fixes everything, boyfriends make everything easier, soft hearted inquisitors, teithranen lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: As the Ball draws near an uncoordinated Inquisitor is feeling the pressure of being the Savior of all Thedas.  Also he can't dance.---Tei pressed his face against Dorian’s chest. “They’ll say I’m a hopeless mess, then the empress will get assassinated, Cassandra will make that disgusted noise, everyone with withdraw their support for the Inquisition, and Corypheus will destroy the entire world.”“Well, I think that’s a bit of a fatalistic view you’re taking, just for a few trodden toes.” Dorian cupped Tei’s chin in one hand. “Why don’t we give this dancing thing one more try before we lay down in the road and let the elements take us?”





	The Inquisition Needs Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquistor is named Teithranen Lavellan. Tei for short.
> 
> Mild spoilers for Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.

“Inquisitor, please, you cannot spend the entire evening staring down at your feet.” 

“But if I stop watching my feet then I’ll step on yours again!” Tei sighed, fighting back a whine. “And I’ve already done that fifteen times today.” He looked down at Josephine’s shoes and winced at the many scuff marks. “I have ruined those shoes. I bet they cost a fortune.”

“It’s fine.” Her smile stayed fixed on her face, but Tei could tell her feet hurt.

“Maker’s Breath, I am going to ruin this.” Tei sank down into a chair putting his face in his hands. “I know nothing about The Game, I can’t dance, I don’t know a soup spoon from a steak knife, and... I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Get your head between your knees, Herald. Take a deep breath. You don’t want to add puking on the rug to the list with Josie’s shoes.” Varric gently guided Tei’s head downwards as the normally dark skinned elf was looking dangerously pale.  
Tei tried to breathe deeply. It was hard not to panic. He was going to let everyone down. Josephine, Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana... just everyone. The eyes of the entire world were boring a hole through him and he could feel a cold sweat breaking out. Closing fade rifts and fighting demons felt like a casual stroll through the garden compared to this.

Varric could feel him shaking. “I think it’s about time for a break.”

Tei tried to get up. “No! We don’t have enough time!” He immediately swayed on his feet and staggered sideways.

Varric grabbed him, keeping him upright. “Don’t make me get the Commander to make you rest. It’d embarrass him forever.”

Tei acquiesced. His head was spinning. “Yeah, okay. Maybe just a minute.” He laid back on the couch in Josephine’s study and closed his eyes. Just for a minute, he promised himself, until the urge to throw up had subsided.  
He must have fallen asleep because the sound of a door startled him awake. Momentarily he was confused and then remembered where he was. The angle of sunlight had changed, it was much later. Bless Josephine’s big heart, she’d given up the use of her office while he slept.

“I hear someone needs to learn how to dance.”

“Dorian!” Tei jumped up and ran over to his lover.

Dorian swept Tei into his arms and kissed him. “Amatus. I hear you’ve been stomping on our Ambassador’s feet. Tsk Tsk, what will people say?”

Tei pressed his face against Dorian’s chest. “They’ll say I’m a hopeless mess, then the empress will get assassinated, Cassandra will make that disgusted noise, everyone with withdraw their support for the Inquisition, and Corypheus will destroy the entire world.”

“Well, I think that’s a bit of a fatalistic view you’re taking, just for a few trodden toes.” Dorian cupped Tei’s chin in one hand. “Why don’t we give this dancing thing one more try before we lay down in the road and let the elements take us?”

Tei felt his muscles tense. “I can’t. Dorian, I just don’t think I can do this. And I’ll step all over your feet too.”

Dorian smirked. “Anticipating that you might be concerned about that I wore these old boots, so step away. Also they’re steel toed. So do your worst, Amatus, and I assure you that you won’t do the slightest harm.”

Tei looked down at the well worn in boots. He grimaced a little. “I guess I have to.”

Dorian put a hand to his forehead in mock pain. “Am I that unfortunate looking that you’re loathe to dance with me?”

“Oh, you’re so full of shit. You know you’re gorgeous.” Tei felt a smile playing about his lips for the first time that day. 

“Kaffas, such language.” Dorian slid an arm around Tei and positioned his hand flat against his back. “Now what do you say, would you do me the honor of this dance?”

Tei looked up into Dorian’s face and let out a breath. He nodded. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“You can take my life in your hands anytime.” Dorian said as he started moving, demonstrating the steps for Tei. “Just follow my lead.”

“What if you’re an undue influence on me?” Tei glanced up cheekily as he watched Dorian’s feet. 

Dorian captured Tei’s mouth in another kiss. “Any influence on your terrible dancing skills can only be an improvement. I hear there are old horses who dance more gracefully.”

“I would be very insulted if that weren’t absolutely true.”

Dorian held Tei’s hand. “Now, just move with me.” Dorian pulled Tei close to him and looked into his eyes. 

And suddenly, it didn’t feel like dancing any more. It just felt effortless. Tei let Dorian sweep him about the room. His feet finally finding the rhythm, matching Dorian’s movements and complimenting them. The steps Josephine had been showing him all morning starting to fall into place. Slowly starting to make sense and flow into one another. They became less like disjointed awkward stances and turned into a dance. Not that there wasn’t some stepping on toes, but like Dorian had promised, the boots were up to the challenge.

Tei relaxed into Dorian’s arms and as the sun slid lower, laying his head on Dorian’s chest. “Well, I still think it’s some kind of Tevinter mind control, but if it gets me through this ball, I’m fine with that.”

“Just don’t let Mother Giselle hear you say that. The rumors will get even worse.” Dorian bowed with an exaggerated flourish as he spun Tei out in the last step of the dance. “I declare you an adequately passable dancer. You’re welcome.”

Tei rolled his eyes. “You’re too kind.”

Dorian chuckled. “Now, what do you say we get up to an entirely different kind of dancing?”

Tei smiled. “Hmm, whatever can you possibly mean?”

Dorian led him out of Josephine’s office. “I do believe the Inquisitor requires a little more... private instruction. Perhaps if he would meet me in his chambers?”

Varric watched Tei walking arm in arm out of Josie’s office and head upstairs with Dorian. He smiled. “Well done, Sparkler.”


End file.
